


Strawhat Headcannons

by seggsysushi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, no ships, unless i say but i doubt there will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seggsysushi/pseuds/seggsysushi
Summary: Literally the title, I found some head cannons online and decided to write them in more depth! enjoy :))REQUESTS ARE WELCOME!!
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Tony Tony Chopper, Usopp & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. A Pedicure From A Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Nami has Sanji do her nails every month, and therefore she doesn't charge him interest on his debt.

The Merry is stuck on the Calm Belt, with no where to go and no wind to set sail; the straw hats are currently trying to feed their boredom...

Luffy and Usopp are currently trying to fish for something, anything at all to feed their stomachs. But it seems that the minimum strength needed for such an easy task is simply not in them. So it would make more sense to say that the two of them are just staring out to sea while holding a fishing rod in each of their hands.

Zoro is up in the crows nest, taking a nap. He had been awake not too long ago, but with nothing else to do, and the after effects of the sake he had plenty of, (the night before) made the idea of a nap all the more welcoming.

Nami is out on the deck on a sun bed she had managed to pick up on a recent island. She was reading the newspaper that a seagull had dropped off that morning and sipping some juice thanks to the endless supply of tangerines on board. Some time later, there was another pair of feet walking onto the deck- with some elegant dessert in one hand and... _a few bottles of nail polish?_ in the other.

"Nami~swannn, I have the colour you asked for. And I remembered just how amazing you are so I made the special tangerine mousse you love so muchhh!!~" Those pair of feet belong to none other than Sanji, the crews personal chef and simp. His eyes have turned into the frequent heart eyes he does so much. However, Nami pays no attention and takes the yummy dessert out of his hands.

"Thank you so much Sanji-kun!", Just hearing his name made him start out into a poem about his gratitude towards the navigator, but her tolerance to these words allowed her to sound him out and enjoy the tasty mousse she was given. "This is really delicious!!"

"Saaaanjiii"

"What." 

"When can we have some food, pleaseeee~" Usopp and Luffy were now facing towards Sanji and Nami with their heads hung low and their stomachs grumbling.

"I'll make some for you two as soon as you both find a fish or something for me to cook." He sighs, being the cook for this crew _especially,_ is not easy. They have a meat addict, alcoholic, and a picky eater. The only real upside is the beautiful goddess lying down in front of him in a very nice bikini. 

"Right!" The two boys gave him a thumbs up and continued to fish for something huge and edible.

"Are you ready Nami~swann?" He had gotten down on one knee as if he were to propose. Sadly enough for him, this wasn't the case since Nami had no interest in him that way.

"Yup, thank you again Sanji-kun" The Navigator uncrossed her legs and turned over so her back was against the sun bed. The cook had now dipped a small brush in a light blue paint of some kind and began to address them to her toenails. He makes sure to do it slowly so no creases or bumps are painted onto her nails. Nami doesn't seem to mind him taking his time since she is able to lose herself in the newspaper. By the time she finishes a page and turns the to the next, Sanji has already moved onto drawing delicate white decorations over the light blue polish. He had even painted a tangerine, or an orange...nectarine? on one or two of them.

"All done Nami~san, just don't move your feet for about 10 minutes~~"

"Got it, thanks again Sanji-kun~" She didn't lift her head of reveal her face from the newspaper, although she gave a thumbs up and that seemed like more than enough for the cook.

"SANJII WE GOT ONE!!" The two boys that were perched over the railing just a minute ago with the simple objective of finding something as simple as a fish, have now almost toppled over the railing and into the sea. Usopp's worrying shouts and Luffy's laughs seemed to have woken the swordsman and pissed both him and the cook off.

"Both of you, shut up" Zoro calls out from the crows nest, he attaches his three katanas to his side and makes his way down to the deck. "How come you haven't caught anything yet?"

"It's the calm belt, of course its going to be hard to find anything in these waters."

"Oh yeah? I don't see you doing anything except laying on a sunbed while getting the love cook to paint your nails blue."

" _Cerulean blue,_ Mosshead. Besides, it's not like you did anything to help them either."

"I was on watch, and what about you? Giving the witch a makeover?"

"Why you-" Before Sanji was able to finish his retort, a giant squid _flew up_ out of the water- Usopp and Luffy holding onto a rod that was hooked into the creatures' mouth. All three of them landed on the deck next to the other three.

"Sanji-kunn~~ can you make us dinner please?" As if she knew this would happen, which it did.

"Yes of course~~" The cook was back in his trance and took the squid and headed to the kitchen to make dinner. Usopp was mostly unconscious, but it was hard to tell since he didn't move for a while. Zoro had gone back up in the crows nest, possibly taking another nap before dinner. Luffy was impatiently waiting outside the kitchen and peeking through the window in the door. Drool and heavy breath steaming up the window making it difficult for him to see. Nami had recently gotten up and put away the sunbed, before heading into her room to go change. She hadn't had a good look at her new nails until now. Excluding the odd tangerines that were painted over the light, no...cerulean blue as Sanji had called it, there were decorations of roses with white outlines, the roses had trailing shrubs, and the stems were copiously armed with prickles of various shapes and sizes. All of these designs he has painted on her nails are something she could only possibly have dreamed of. She smiles before getting changed and walking to the kitchen for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i realise i added a little more than the original hc but it revolves around that i guess. I wont waffle on in the next chapter but if you have any requests just let me know! Have a nice day/afternoon/night :))


	2. A Check Up On The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper has nightmares and Zoro is always awake to help him get back to sleep. 
> 
> Mentions of: Minor blood and injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this, requests are still open!

It's quiet on the Thousand Sunny. By quiet, there isn't any chasing around on the deck, there aren't any loud shouts and screams coming from the kitchen; there aren't even any laughs or singing from the Aquarium bar. Only the loud and heavy snores coming from the male sleeping quarters. Thanks to the countless adventures that have happened, sleep schedules have been turned upside down and for some of the crew, they do not even exist. Whether it's the inability to sleep or the nightmares that happen to come and go so often; there will always one or two that are awake while the others are asleep.

* * *

His guard was down, he felt vulnerable asleep; weak, helpless. Undependable even. Him staying awake was better for everyone, especially at night while everyone was trying to regain their energy. He took most watches so the others could rest without interrupting their own sleep schedules all that much. He didn't seem to mind a great deal either. The clear night sky was great for stargazing, and the quiet was something that he long awaited for during the day. He was busy daydreaming... _nightdreaming?,_ letting most of his thoughts run take a hold of him until the door to the boys sleeping quarters burst open and a distressed crew member ran out and disappeared into the bathroom. This was common on the Sunny since nightmares await all of the crew as soon as they hit the hay. This was simply one of those times.

Although there was a sudden shattering sound, glass hitting the floor- which rang throughout the entire ship. (Which for some reason, didn't wake up the sleeping crew mates.) It's not that he didn't trust his nakama to be able to take care of themselves, it's that there wasn't a single sound after the loud and abrupt noise. He made his way down from the crows' nest and onto the deck; towards the bathroom. After some time, he had decided to knock on the door. There was no reply for quite a long period of time, and just as he was about to walk away, there was a small, tiny silhouette that had opened the door. A pair of antlers and a top hat was all he could really see in the dark because they were so small.

"Z-zoro...?", the small animal whispered, frail and fragile-like enough to make the swordsman struggle to hide his frown.

"Chopper? you okay?", he didn't answer, his eyes were covered by the brim of his hat and he was hiding his front two hooves behind the door, which seemed suspicious enough. Zoro chose not to put his nose in something that wasn't to do with him, and simply nodded and walked away, "You should get some rest", he said before he walked back up to the crow's nest.

* * *

Chopper had recently woken up from the torment of his horrible dream, and ran to the bathroom for protection of some kind; completely unaware of the vase that was in front of him. The frightened zoan had slipped on his own feet and fallen, hands first, into the vase, which left small cuts on his 'hands'. His frantic attempt to cover his mouth to stop any screams to come out seemed to have worked, and was searching for bandages until there was a knock on the door. His heavy breathing had zoned him out of the current situation for about a minute or two. But his snap back to reality had allowed the reindeer to open the door slightly, while being sure to hide his injured hooves behind the door.

* * *

"You should get some rest", the swordsman had said, and he nodded in return before closing the door again and carrying on with his desperate search for the bandages and a disinfectant. Even as he did, he seemed to have the issue of treating his injuries. Chopper had seen Zoro go up to the crows' nest; so he decided to make his way up with the bandages and the disinfectant to see if he could have some help.

Zoro was up in the crows' nest by now and had gone back to closing his eye and imagining his boring daydreams and whatnot; when the latch had opened and someone barely appeared from it. There was an obvious sign of struggle so Zoro had helped the poor reindeer up- revealing the two objects with him, as well as the minor wounds Chopper had recently gotten, and the zoan seemed ashamed of his predicament. Zoro had placed him on the couch next to him and stared out of the window. He had chosen not to speak about the injuries as to not make his crew member feel embarrassed.

"..Zoro..?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you help me...please? I accidentally tripped over this vase in the bathroom, which Nami probably put there. Which is actually a health hazard so I'm going to have to-"

"Yeah sure, but I'm no doctor. So don't expect too much" Chopper nodded and smiled. As a doctor he felt ashamed of having to ask _especially_ the one person on this crew who gets more injuries than almost everyone; nevertheless, he had managed to teach the stubborn swordsman a thing or two about how to treat somebody's wounds so he trusted him with this easy enough task. He would usually go to Nami, or Usopp even. But he felt that he shouldn't wake them up for something as simple as this. He was a doctor after all.

"All done. You should probably head back to the-" The small reindeer couldn't hear him, because had fallen asleep with his head rested on Zoro's leg. The green haired male paid no attention and continued with his watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of see a father-son relationship between Chopper and Zoro. Chopper usually hides behind his legs for protection when he gets scared and it has been shown many times how much Zoro cares about him :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp was having one of his breakdowns and no one was nearby to help him, except for someone who just happened to hear from the kitchen...

A new island, a new adventure. Everyone wanted to go, but someone had to stay and guard the ship. Usopp had decided to stay back to work on Namis' clima-tact, and Sanji had stayed behind to work on dinner for the evening, the rest of the crew had gone off to explore the island.

"Sanji, make a big feast today pleaseee~" Luffy wailed as he jumped over the rails and onto the ports' deck.

"Yeah yeah, as always Captain" he waved him off as he continued with his preparations.

* * *

Usopp was busy working away at his inventions after he had swiftly improved Nami's weapon. Even as he was surrounded by his endless supply of scraps for his possible weapons in the future that he so long dreamed for; he felt alone. Alone doesn't begin to explain how he feels. It's a heavy sensation that weighs down in his stomach. There isn't anything he can do to make it go away, because it always comes back.

The word alone is very complicated to explain. You could be surrounded by people you love and cherish, but it truly feels like you've got no one. Just the empty darkness of isolation to keep you company. But alone literally means 'to have no one else present'.

A loud shattering noise pushed those harmful thoughts away for the time being and drew the snipers' attention to what was in front of him. He was working on cutting a piece of metal with a saw-like tool; his thoughts had made him unintentionally shift the metal tool away from his work and onto his other hand, creating a large- yet not so harmful- wound from the base of his hand to the tip of his index. 

* * *

The cook was finally alone, the endless requests of food and beverages have seemed to have taken a break. He had been waiting for this since the departure of the previous island.

It's not that he doesn't want to cook, he does. It's his passion and makes him feel happy when the people around him enjoy his food. But his captain sure doesn't seem to have a limit when it comes to consuming his cooking and so he decided to take on this opportunity and have some rest.

His version of rest is to cook, and in this case; he decided to try out a new dessert recipe for Nami and Robin (Chopper too but he would never truly admit it).

He was about to put this new dish in the oven when he heard a loud _crashing_ sound, that seemed like it was coming from somewhere on the ship. The cook put the food away in the fridge and went to investigate.

Sanji had eventually made his way to Usopps' workshop and had walked in on a very distressed sniper.

* * *

The sight of blood had made him lose any train of thought he had left. The snipers breath got heavier and sweat started to appear on his face. He felt weak. The blood kept coming and ran down his arms and dripped onto the floor, temporarily staining any metal it came into contact with.

A hand rested on his shoulder and as if almost as a reflex, he looked up at the figure behind him. 

"Oi Usopp, are you okay?" 

"Wh- Yeah of course I am-"

"Okay...because I heard a-" the cook froze, "What the hell happened to you?!-"

"Oh- this? Just a small accident, no biggie,"

"No biggie? Usopp, that looks like hell!"

"I'll just get some bandages it's fine~" *he gets up, or at least tries to. His legs give out and he collapses on the floor, he tries again and again but they dont stop shaking and feel too weak to give him stable support*

"Just stay there I'll get you some," Sanji rushes to get roll of bandages and some sort of bacteria wipe from Chopper's room before coming back "Do you need help with this?"

"...um, yeah- thanks" he felt embarrassed enough as it is, the pain in his hand had already begun to shoot down his arm as he hisses as the wipes touch his skin.

"Sorry about that," the sniper only nodded to reassure him that it's fine, "would you mind telling me what happened?" There was no reply, Sanji had understood that he didn't want to talk about it; that he felt embarrassed enough about the recent turn of events and this would only add more fuel to the flame.

"Sorry, Sanji...for making you do all this..."

"You don't have to say sorry it's fine." The cook gives him a look as if to say that this argument is over and Usopp nods again in agreement. "Get some rest before the others come back and dinner is made," Sanji gives him a pat on the shoulder before walking back to the kitchen.

"Thank you." Sanji smiled and went off to make dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post ☝️😫 but I'll post the next chapter soon I swearrr


End file.
